Love's Requiem
by Benji's Riot Gurl
Summary: [Rocket Power] Based on the song by H.I.M.--Twister is sick in the head, and only Reggie can help him. I don't like Reggie and Twister together, but this is for my friend Ryan.


I do not own Rocket Power or "Love's Requiem" (H.I.M. does) I'm just some weird, ugly, lonely girl sitting at her computer while typing up fanfics. lol!  
  
A/N: I don't care for Reggie and Twister together (I like Lars and Reggie), but my friend Ryan (Heartagram666) does, yet he still reads my fanfics. Ryan, buddy, I wrote this for you!  
  
LOVE'S REQUIEM  
  
My name is Maurice Rodriguez. But call me Twister, or I will whomp you. Don't say you haven't been warned. I am 16 years old, and I was a mess this past year. When I was in the sixth grade, the kids started picking on me, and I started fighting with my family. It always made me very mad and boosted down my self-esteem. Not to mention, Lars and his dumbass friends continued (and still continue) to beat me up. But my story is not about this. It is about the woman who helped me through all of that.  
  
~Confusion writhes around our hearts impatiently  
  
It drains the faith that lights the dark and sets us free~  
  
Reggie Rocket was the sister of my best friend, Otto. Many would think it would be weird to fall in love with your best bro's sister, but I have fallen for her. I have fallen for her hard. It began at the beginning of my sophomore year, when I noticed how beautiful she had grown. Standing at 5'6, she was shaped very nicely and had the most beautiful face, although she never wore any make-up. Lars noticed this too, and he hit on her, but she turned him down every time. One time, he asked her out in front of me, which tore my heart to pieces.  
  
~From the chains of our war  
  
And the pain we once called love~  
  
She looked at me uneasily, then at Lars, then frowned. She told him that she would rather die than go out with him, and a wide smile crossed my face. Otto noticed this as he elbowed me. I shot him a look as if to say, "Knock it off, asshole!" and by now, Reggie looked at us. She smiled at me sweetly, and I felt my heart melt. After the bell rang, we all went to class, and I watched her move flowingly down the hall. From her beautiful violet hair all the way down to......wait a minute, I'm getting too graphic. Anyways, I watched her and felt my heart go into my stomach. However, she was my best bro's sister, and I thought that we could never be with each other.  
  
~The poison of doubt enslaves our minds and we bleed  
  
We abandon the trust that kept us blind and disappear~  
  
Many times, I secretly watched Reggie and her friends, and what pissed me off was that this guy Trent was always putting his arm around her. Sure, Lars did that, but she would smack him. She enjoyed it when Trent did so. She probably liked Trent, because he was better looking than me. I mean, I'm 5'7, tan with freckles, and thick, long red hair. (Of course, it used to be really short, but I grew it out as I got into my teen years.) I also had quite a few scars on my body from skating and self- mutilation. Trent, he was tall and tan and his hair wasn't all frizzy like mine can get. I could never compare to Trent.  
  
~Under the crimson wings of hate  
  
Where the lost are safe until they love again~  
  
Plus, not to mention, Reggie and I had our difficulties. She called me the "Brain Child" and always bagged on me for lacking brains. (Come to think of it, Trent got straight A's.) She often treated me like a dog because I would follow Otto in his jackass stunts, but all in all, we were friends. She was good to me in a lot of other ways, but if we went out, it would be like Jane going out with Jesse, her brother's best friend, on "Daria".  
  
~The heart of darkness is hope of finding you there  
  
And that hope will be our love's requiem~  
  
Many nights I thought of Reggie, and the picture of "Dumbass Trent" touching her and all of that shit made me cry. In my teen years, I developed a "hard shell" and became very grumpy and disgruntled, including the fact that I would sooner have a root canal than cry. I never showed anybody my feelings; I just locked myself up in my room and blasted my Linkin Park and H.I.M. CDs all night until it drove my parents up the wall. Sometimes I even mutilated myself, as mentioned before, from sniffing whiteout bottles and piercing things to doing drugs like Ecstasy and Rohypnol. I pierced both of my ears three times, and I pierced my eyebrow with a safety pin, but my mom made me take it out the next day.  
  
~We pray to the serpent of delight desperately  
  
The questions are answered and we try not to weep~  
  
I had been to the hospital quite a few times in the past two years, but I never got better. I was so messed up, professionals couldn't help me. However, I felt that if Reggie fell in love with me, I would probably be OK. But I noticed that every time I came to school with a new scratch on my arm or bags under my eyes, she looked disappointed. She knew that I was hurting myself because she forced Otto to tell her (Otto caught me butchering my arms with a knife one time). Many times she pulled me aside to tell me to stop, which told me that she cared about me, but I still hated myself. She was the only one that I loved.  
  
~Until we are sure  
  
We're suffering for love~  
  
Three weeks ago, Reggie noticed my problem had gotten worse. After a day of getting punched by Lars and teased by half of the kids in my school, I snuck out of my room in the middle of the night. I grabbed a dozen beers from the garage, and I ran off to the Pier. I sat on the bench, looking up at the moon, all alone. Before I knew it, I killed the twelve-pack and became completely drunk. I had my skateboard with me, so I started grinding on the rails and all that shit, and sure enough, I fell flat on my face. I scraped it up pretty badly and watched as some blood dripped from my face, but I was so drunk, I just continued to skate. The next day, Reggie, Otto, and Sam were shocked to see me come to school with scrapes all over my body.  
  
~In the dungeon of our dreams we're so weak  
  
The promise made to be broken still haunts our sleep~  
  
It's hard to believe, though, that a crack-head like I was would be in love. Like I said before, I felt that Reggie would help me if she loved me, but she would never love me. Sometimes I was completely confused because of my lifestyle and love for Reggie. It all really didn't fit together, and I felt so weak. I would lie in bed all night (if I wasn't stoned) and think about it, trying my hardest to put the pieces together. Having the broken brain that I have, I couldn't figure it out.  
  
~And we won't open our eyes  
  
Afraid we would die for love again~  
  
"Twister," Reggie said to me the next morning after my drunken skating, "Why are you all scraped up?"  
  
"I dunno," I replied, because then, I didn't remember. It's funny, though, that you can drink alcohol one night, and not remember what you did that night until a few weeks later. (A/N: I don't know if that's true........I've never had any experience with it! ^_^)  
  
"You drank last night, didn't you?" Sammy asked sternly.  
  
"Whuh?" I asked, still feeling the buzz of the previous night.  
  
"Dude, you need some help," said Otto as he dragged me to the nurse's office.  
  
~The heart of darkness is hope of finding you there  
  
And that hope will be our love's requiem~  
  
The nurse looked at my scrapes and cleaned them up. Otto didn't tell her that I had been drinking because he wasn't sure that I was, and he would only tell if he was sure. The nurse asked me if I drank, and out of instinct, I said "No", although I remembered nothing of the previous night. After I got out of the nurse's office, I stumbled into my Spanish class and fiddled with my bandages as the teacher droned on. The rest of the day I just stumbled around, oblivious to the surroundings around me. It was like I had amnesia, but I was just confused about how the scrapes had gotten there.  
  
~The salvation we seek will be waiting us there  
  
In the heart of darkness lonely and scared~  
  
The next day, I was back to my normal self. My mother questioned my scrapes, and I just told her that I hurt myself skating. I just left the midnight and booze part out. But it would be no ordinary day, because my so- called "friend" Luke Kaus told me that Reggie asked him out yesterday. I kept asking him over and over if he was lying, and he insisted that he wasn't. I was upset again, but I didn't get drunk. I went home, turned on my Limp Bizkit CD, and I grabbed the kitchen knife that I hid underneath my bed. I slit my wrists, not too deep, but deep enough for blood to soak my carpet. If I couldn't have Reggie, I couldn't live.  
  
~With a promise of death for our love  
  
And now that we're free~  
  
The next day, Otto saw the deep scars on my wrists. Instead of taking me to the nurse, he pulled me aside.  
  
"Dammit, Twist, why are you getting scrapes and scars all over your body lately?" he asked me.  
  
"Why do you care?" I asked him sternly, wondering why he gave a damn. Yeah, he was my best bro, but if I wanted to slit my wrists, I felt that it was my right to slit my wrists.  
  
"Because I'm your best bro. Now tell me, what's wrong?" said Otto.  
  
"I'm not telling," I said stubbornly.  
  
"Twist, if you just hold it in, you're only going to get hurt more. Tell me. I can help you," he said. He looked directly in my eyes with a serious tone. This wasn't usual for Otto Rocket, but I couldn't play around anymore. I broke and told him everything, and he listened intently. When I got to the part about Reggie, he interrupted me.  
  
"Luke is lying," said Otto. "Not only is he dating some bimbo cheerleader at his Church, but Reggie thinks he's an asshole. She rather go out with Lars than Luke! And she HATES Lars!"  
  
~From the chains of our dear love  
  
I'm lost  
  
So lost~  
  
I was happy that Reggie wasn't going out with Luke, but I was pissed at Luke for lying to me. It was his fault that I would have scars on my wrists for the rest of my life. I thought he was my friend, but I couldn't trust him anymore. I felt that what I said to Otto would soon backfire because I came to the conclusion that I couldn't trust anyone. Well, except for Reggie. But she would never go for a guy as fucked up as I was. I decided that on that day after school, my life would end.  
  
~The heart of darkness is hope of finding you there  
  
And that hope will be our love's requiem~  
  
After school, I went into my room and wrote down my will, and then I took the knife that was underneath my bed. I bladed to the Pier, and I sat down on the bench. I didn't care that the shoobies would see my suicide; I just wanted to die no matter who watched. I pulled out the knife, which was already caked with my dried up blood, and I raised it towards my chest. I was just about to hurl it in there when I heard a female voice yell, "STOP!"  
  
"TWISTER!" yelled Reggie as she skated as fast as she could towards me. She grabbed the knife from my hand.  
  
"Hey!" I said as I grabbed for it back. She just tossed it in a trashcan and sat me back down on the bench. She put her hands on my shoulders, and I felt a blush creep to my cheeks.  
  
"Twist, why are you doing this to yourself?" she asked me as she looked at me with sad, hazel eyes. I saw in her eyes that I had to tell her the truth.  
  
"Reggie," I began. "I love you. But Trent is so much cooler than me and I'm such a geek--"  
  
"Twister," she cut me off, "Stop saying that. Look, I know you're very messed up right now," she took a hand off of my shoulder and took her hand in mine. "Twister, Trent means nothing to me," she continued. "I love you, and I don't want you to do this stuff to yourself." She smiled at me and I leaned over and kissed her. She deepened the kiss, then came up for air.  
  
"Twist," she said simply, "please, promise me that you will get help. For me?" she looked into my deep brown eyes, and my heart melted. I simply nodded and I leaned over to kiss her again.  
  
~Take me into your arms  
  
And sing me your beautiful song~  
  
After that day, I went to the hospital for the umpteenth time. I stayed for a whole month, but I'm happy to say that I got better. Even though only family members could visit me during visiting hours, Reggie said that she was my cousin. Of course, that meant no making out, but we talked and fell in love through conversation. After I was discharged, Reggie and I went out for dinner, and when the waiter offered us wine, I proudly ordered soda. There was no more drinking to be done for me, because I had the woman by my side that I loved. Reggie was, and will always be, by my side.  
  
~Hold me until we're one  
  
And sing me your beautiful song~  
  
****THE END****  
  
OK, guys, how do you like it? This is my first Twister/Reggie fic, but that's because I don't like them together. As I said before, my friend Ryan and my other friends, too, like Twist and Reggie together, so I just wanted to make them happy. Please read and review this!!! Byez!!!!!! 


End file.
